Anywhere
by Maetel
Summary: A songfic based on the song Anywhere by Evanescence. Set six months after the beginning of the third season. I hope you enjoy!


Title: Anywhere  
  
Author: Maetel  
  
Email: amy_chan@whoever.com  
  
Summary: A songfic based on the song Anywhere by Evanescence. This is set six months after Sydney is found. In this, Vaughn isn't married but he is engaged to Lauren.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Year Completed: 2003  
  
Michael Vaughn walked slowly into the home of the woman he had once, and still did, love. She quietly closed the door behind him and led him to a couch. Once he was seated, she took a seat across from him on the edge of the table.  
  
"Vaughn, what's the matter?" she asked softly as she placed a hand on his. He looked at her with guilty eyes, that were clouded by another emotion she had always hoped would be focused on her again ever since she found out that he was to be married.  
  
"I told her I couldn't do it," he replied. "I told Lauren that I couldn't marry her."  
  
Sydney looked at him, almost hopefully, but quickly forced herself to hide the feeling. "What happened?"  
  
"I realized something," he told her. "I realized a lot of things in fact. I. God. Sydney. I realized that I never should have asked Lauren to marry me. I never should have come back to the CIA, and I never should have sent you back to them either."  
  
"No, Vaughn. I needed to-"  
  
"Please, let me finish, Syd," he said as he lifted a finger to her lips. "I also realized that I needed to get out of here. There was just one thing. I can't leave here without you. Syd, I still love you, and I don't want to lose you again. I need to leave, and I want you to come with me."  
  
"Vaughn, I can't just up and leave. I mean what about my father, and everyone else?" the brunette said.  
  
"We can think about that later. Just, please, Syd, come with me," he said as he took her hand in his and gently kissed the palm.  
  
Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me? And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free? I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you And at sweet night, you are my own Take my hand  
  
"When? When are you going to leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible. If you agree, we can leave tonight. Just I can't leave without you. I can't live without you. Not again," he pleaded  
  
Sydney looked at the man before her before lowering her eyes to look at the ground. "Vaughn, I- I don't know. I mean, it's so sudden. I'm just regaining my life here still, and I-"  
  
"Please, Sydney. Come with me. You can start a new life, with me," he said. "We can leave here and get married somewhere. I don't know, but-"  
  
"God, Vaughn. I don't know. What if the Covenant comes after someone we know because of you or me? What if they come after one of us through the other?"  
  
"We can deal with that when the time comes, but Sydney, please."  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
"Anywhere. Anywhere you want. Wherever the path leads us. That doesn't matter right now."  
  
She looked into his eyes nervously, noting how the guilt was gone, replaced by a look of longing and love that she knew was once more for her.  
  
"Let's do it. Let's get out of here. Tonight," she told him. "We can tell the others once we are far enough away."  
  
Vaughn didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately before burying his face in her neck.  
  
We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the mornings light We'll be half way to anywhere Where love is more than just your name  
  
An hour later, the two were driving away from the city, heading away from the place which had taken over their lives. Sydney stared out the window when she felt Michael's hand cover her own. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Syd?" he questioned.  
  
"I dreamed of doing this so many times when I was a double agent. I hoped for this after SD6 was taken down. After I woke up in Hong Kong and then found out about Lauren, I thought that this would never happen," she admitted softly. "I was so close to giving up hope."  
  
The blonde haired man lifted her hand once more to his lips and pressed his lips to the back of her knuckles.  
  
"What did you dream of? Where did you dream of going?" he asked.  
  
"Never someplace specific. Just somewhere that no one would recognize us. Somewhere that no one would be trying to kill us, or trying to keep us apart. Maybe get our names changed to be safe. Have it so no one would know who we are," the dark haired woman replied.  
  
"You no longer have to dream. We're getting away from those lives, Syd. We're going to find the place of your dreams. Come the rise of the sun, no one will know who we are anymore," he said.  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I No one knows who we are there All I want is to give my life only to you I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
"Hey, Dad, it's Sydney. I'm calling to let you know. To let you know that I'm all right. I'm with Vaughn. By the time you listen to this message, you should know that we've both left LA. Don't try to track us, because by the time you get this message, it'll be too late. Don't worry about us. We'll be all right. I need to go, so, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and to give my love to everyone back at the CIA."  
  
She pressed the end button on her cell phone and walked over to Vaughn as he situated the car.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to let my dad know that we are all right," she told him as she handed him her phone. He walked back to the car and put the phone in the glove compartment.  
  
"Then that leaves one last thing to do," he said as he led her to the read of the car. They both started to push it until the vehicle rolled on its own, over a cliff. It plummeted to the ground over 300 feet below and exploded in a great ball of fire.  
  
"That's that." she muttered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I guess we should get going."  
  
"You're not regretting this are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"No. I'm just glad that I can finally start to feel normal again. I can't remember how it feels anymore," she told him as the two started walking down the road. She smiled about what he said earlier about the rising of the sun as the act of nature occurred before them.  
  
We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the mornings light We'll be half way to anywhere Where no one needs a reason  
  
Two months later, Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow, now Christophe Vartan and Alexandra Derevko, stood in front of a justice of the peace reciting vows that she had only once dreamed of saying. In the audience, stood a woman with long brown hair held back in a braid which draped over her shoulder, and a man with graying hair.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the man who married the two. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Irina Derevko smiled softly at her only daughter as she and the man she loved kissed for the first time as a married couple. Jack Bristow stood their with his hands on his ex-wife's shoulders.  
  
Once the younger couple pulled away from each other, they slowly walked up to her parents.  
  
"Congratulations, Sydney," said Irina as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You finally did the one thing I hoped you would do. I hope you are happy with your choice."  
  
"I am, Mom," the brunette turned red head said. "Thank you for coming. I wanted you to see this."  
  
"I wanted to see it," she replied. "Now, I am afraid that I have to go. Goodbye, Sydney."  
  
"Goodbye, Mom," Sydney said as she watched Irina Derevko walk once more out of her life. She then turned looked up to her father. "Dad."  
  
"Look, Sydney, I may not agree with your way of leaving the CIA, but I am glad that you did. The both of you seem happier than I have seen you in a long time," Jack said. "Right now, I am sure that Weiss is wondering where I am, so I had better head back to the hotel. Stay in touch, sweetheart."  
  
"I will, Dad," she said. "Thank you for not telling where we are."  
  
He nodded before walking slowly out of the room.  
  
"Where do we go now?" her husband asked as she turned to look at him once more.  
  
"Anywhere," she replied softly.  
  
Forget this life Come with me Don't look back you're safe now Unlock your heart Drop your guard No one's left to stop you 


End file.
